Aliens and Secretcy
by Tarsina18
Summary: Harry Potter is on Vacation with the Dursleys, the location? New York City during the Alien Invasion. Harry Potter summer before 5th year. H/L Romance (Yes that means SLASH) H/NF Family (Adopted by Nick Fury) Rating will change in a few Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers!

AN: I will be posting a separate 'story' with a list of all the Spells I use and what they do. It will simply be called Spells and be in the HP Universe. All stores can be found on Potter: Wiki.

 _Shop names_

 **Spells**

 _:Parseltongue:_

Chapter 1

"Be glad, Boy!" Vernon told the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. "We are going to America for a vacation and you are coming with us." He informed his nephew when the 14 year old wizard exited Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Uncle Vernon, I don't think it would be safe for me to go with you." Harry stated softly, weary of angering his Uncle.

"Ungrateful brat, as you aren't 15 yet, we _have_ to bring you abroad with us." Petunia snapped at her sister's son.

"Please don't misunderstand my words, Aunt Petunia, but you should know that one of my _kind_ , the one that killed my parents in fact, is once more literally hunting me down with every intention of killing me." Harry informed his Aunt bluntly. "I don't want your family to suffer an attack because he wants nothing more than my death." He tried to explain, only for Vernon to punch him in the face, not caring that they were still near the Hogwarts Express Platform.

"Mr. Potter, are you okay?" A blonde witch dressed in fancy robes asked, having seen the Muggle attack him unprovoked. A snort came from behind her, a very familiar noise from one of his year-mates.

"Mother, don't bother with _Potter._ " The very familiar voice of Harry's Slytherin rival advised the witch.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Lady Malfoy." Harry assured, bowing at the waist and kissing her hand politely, silently cursing as he felt one of his eyes begin to swell from his uncle's sudden strike.

"Oi, Potter, stop drooling over my mum!" Draco Malfoy snarled, moving closer to be seen, his father stepping between his wife and son.

"Manners, Draconis!" Lucius murmured to his only child. "Cissa, are you ready?" He asked his wife, as she also shot their son a look of displeasure at his lack of manners.

"Hello, Lord Malfoy." Harry greeted the elder blonde wizard, remembering to follow one of his Godfather's letters on proper Pureblood mannerisms.

"Heir Potter, a good meet to you as well." Lucius drawled absently.

"Freak, what does he mean when he called you Heir?" Vernon demanded sharply of his nephew.

"My father was Lord James Charles Potter, his proper position was Duke Potter." Harry answered in a barely audible voice.

"Why did he address you as Freak?" Narcissa Malfoy nee Black; asked the teen, her voice icy towards the Muggle man.

"They always have, either that or Boy." Harry responded quietly, shock became apparent on all three purebloods' faces at his honest answer.

"How do they treat you?" Lucius questioned worried about the nonchalance displayed both on Harry's face and heard in his words.

"Worse than a house-elf." The black-haired teen spoke with no emotion in his tone, causing Narcissa to blanch at the blunt information.

"Enough, we have a plane to catch. Say goodbye, Boy." Vernon instructed Harry, his voice dangerously quiet with anger.

"Should you find yourself in need of anything, Heir Potter, do not hesitate to ask us." Lucius offered, dismayed for the boy's situation and knowing that he would never be allowed to take charge and care of the teen.

"Actually, would you be willing to allow Hedwig, my owl, to stay with you?" Harry requested, looking down at his Snowy Owl with a concerned expression.

"Of course, she is truly a beautiful Owl." Narcissa assured him instantly. Harry offered her a bright smile, opening the cage and grinning at Hedwig when she hopped onto his hand, allowing him to remove her from her cage. "Tell her to stay with us at Malfoy Mannor." The witch informed the Boy-Who-Lived quietly.

"Hedwig, I need you to-" The owl cut him off with a somewhat quiet hoot, and nipped Harry's nose affectionately, before taking flight and giving the Malfoys' a very humanlike nod as she flew away from the Train station. "Thank you, Lady Malfoy." Harry spoke with a fervent look of gratitude for the blonde witch. Harry then reached his hand out over his trunk and cast a wandless spell. **"Reducio."** The trunk shrunk to the size of his palm and he picked it up, placing it into his pocket. "I am all ready now, Uncle Vernon." He told his relative, bowing to the Malfoys. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." He offered the traditional parting phrase as Lord Malfoy and Draco bowed back, Narcissa gracefully sweeping into a perfect curtsy.

"Blessed be." All three blondes chorused and as they straightened up, Draco took his mother's arm. They apperated away from King's Cross Station with a loud crack of sound. Vernon quickly led his wife, son and the unwanted freak of a nephew to the family car before he spoke to Harry once more.

"If you want anything, you will have to purchase it yourself. I won't waste any of _my_ money on you for this trip." He sneered at the underaged wizard, not caring that he was possibly condemning the boy to an entire summer without food.

"Well if you take me to Diagon Alley before we leave I would pay you say, 40 pounds so I could withdraw some money for the trip?" Harry offered his Uncle, knowing how greedy the fat Muggle could be.

"Make it 100 pounds and you've got yourself a deal, Boy." Vernon declared gruffly, his eyes lit up with greed.

"Deal, but I have to get to the bank before I can pay you." He informed his shocked uncle, not wanting his uncle to expect him to hand over the money now. "I will have to retrieve the money from my vault and exchange it for Muggle money." He added, to clarify the situation for his Muggle guardians. The trip to the Magical shopping area was quick, being only a few blocks away from the Train Station, and Harry directed his uncle to park outside _The Leaky Cauldron_ , stating it was the entrance to the Magical Community. "Will you be joining me for this trip?" He asked them, a barely there smile on his face as they parked outside the rickety building.

"Yes, everyone out of the car." Vernon ordered his family, not willing to let the boy go alone and dupe them. Harry led the way inside the Inn, stopping in delighted shock when he saw his favorite DADA professor sitting at the bar.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry called out to his werewolf uncle, taking in the condition of the older wizard's robes and the exhaustion that was deeply engraved upon his face.

"Harry!" The only free friend of James Potter greeted happily. "Good to see you, Cub."

"You too, Sir." Harry turned to his Muggle family and motioned for them to follow him. "We are going to Gringotts." He told Moony with a grin.

"Well, have fun with that, Cub." Remus answered with a small smile.

"Will do, but first, Sir, could you help me out? You see my trunk is already shrunk and I need to get both my key and wand out." The teen requested, a sheepish smile flitting across his face with a blush. Remus chuckled at the embarrassed teen and nodded, drawing his wand. Harry pulled the shrunken trunk out from his pocket, and set it on the ground between them. The adult wizard waived his wand, enlargenning the trunk to its proper size. Harry opened it and quickly pulled both items out closing the lid, the automatic lock engaging as he stood up. Remus flicked his wand again, this time silently casting the shrinking spell for the last living Potter. "Thank you, Sir." Harry said, picking up the miniature trunk and returning it to his pocket before hugging his father's old friend. "This way, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley." He instructed, leading them out the back door to the hidden entrance to the Alley.

"Boy, this is a brick wall." Vernon hissed angrily at his nephew. Harry shook his head and tapped the sequence on the bricks with his wand, opening the archway for his relatives. "Nice trick, boy, now where are we going exactly?" The fat Muggle growled, impressed despite his utter disgust with all things magical, not seeing Harry slip his wand into a pocket.

"The huge building at the other end of the Alley is Gringotts, the bank for my world." Harry answered quietly. He suddenly grinned at a crazy idea and flicked his hair back, exposing his famous scar to everyone. A sudden hush came over the alley as his name was whispered down towards the bank. "Well, come on." He told the Dursley Family, an almost reckless grin on his face. "Welcome to _my world._ " He stated blandly, leading the way to Gringotts, pausing briefly before the steps leading into the bank. "A word of caution, Goblins are easily offended, please be polite, and quiet until we exit the bank." Harry informed them, not letting the words sink in as he continued up the steps and into the bank. He walked up to an open desk, and waited to be acknowledged by the goblin teller.

"Name and key, please." The goblin spoke gruffly without looking up at his new customer.

"Harrison James Potter." Harry's softly spoken words were clear and when he lifted the key up for the Goblin to examine, he gave a brief, yet respectful nod to the creature as it took his key.

"Very good, Heir Potter-Black." The goblin snapped his fingers, and a familiar goblin approached them. "Take Heir Potter-Black to his trust vault." The desk goblin ordered his co-worker blandly.

"Yes, Sharpfang." The new goblin replied before turning to the client. "Follow me, please."

"Thank you, Griphook." Harry stated to the goblin causing the entire bank to go silent at his respectful words.

"You remember me, Heir Potter-Black?" Griphook spoke to the young wizard, shocked.

"Of course, you showed me to my vault 3 years ago, when I was eleven." Harry confirmed, confused at the reaction from the goblin.

"You are a very strange wizard." Griphook commented as he waived the group of 4 into a cart, once they were seated the cart shot off, heading down to Vault 687 at neckbreaking speed. "Here we are, Vault 687." He stated, stopping the cart and both Harry and he stepped out of the cart and approached the door to the vault. "Key please." He requested, holding out his hand for the key. Harry set it into Griphook's hand and fought off his laughter when his relatives gasped in shock once the door was opened. Once he had control of himself again, Harry turned to Griphook.

"After this I need to exchange it for Muggle money." He told the goblin, before drawing his wand. **"Accio 700 galleons, 450 sickles, and 275 knuts."** He pointed the money into a bottomless, weightless money pouch. **"Accio money pouch."** He cast the second spell after the requested money flew into the pouch. The filled money pouch flew to the teen's hand, and Harry secured it before putting his wand away and stepping back into the cart once the vault door was closed by Griphook. The goblin rejoined them, handing back Harry's key before he operated the cart back up to the surface, and the main banking area. Everyone disembarked from the cart when it stopped on the main level, and Griphook led the humans to the exchange desk.

"Heir Potter-Black wishes to exchange his money for Muggle currency." Griphook informed the teller. The older goblin grimmanced before speaking to Harry himself.

"How much would you like to exchange and which country are you wanting." He demanded with a sharp tone.

"I need 100 pounds first, then the rest needs to be American Muggle money." Harry answered with a slight bow, his tone polite and respectful.

"That will be 20 Galleons for the 100 pounds." The goblin instructed gruffly, eying the respectful wizard. Harry pulled out the 20 Galleons and took the 100 pounds in exchange, handing the Muggle notes to his uncle instantly. He then looked back at the goblin with a more relaxed expression.

"Alright I have 680 Galleons, 450 Sickles, and 275 knuts left, how much does that exchange out to be?" He asked the goblin quietly.

"The entire amount would come out to be $4990.50 in American dollars." The goblin calculated swiftly.

"That is perfect,." Harry answered, reaching for the money pouch but froze when the goblin pulled out a piece of parchment that looked similar to a muggle check. "What is that for?" He asked the goblin confused.

"We will remove it from your Vault, all we need is your Vault number and signature." Griphook informed the wizard, patiently.

"Oh, that works for me, thank you." Harry said with a smile. "Uncle Vernon, what time is our plane leaving?" He spoke softly, turning to face the man.

"It leaves in 3 hours, we need to check in an hour early." The muggle answered with a grumble. "Why?" He added, suspicious of the teen's sudden expression change.

"I can get us all new clothes, expensive clothes, and a proper meal, at a high end restaurant." The wizard offered, well aware that they would all be happier with him if he 'helped' with the finances. "Plus snacks for the trip, along with entertainment." He added, turning back when the Goblin cleared his throat for the teen's attention. Harry took the quill and filled in his Vault number before signing it. A sudden glow overcame the parchment and when it died down he was holding a money pouch containing the American Muggle money.

"If that is everything we can help you with today, Heir Potter-Black," The goblin stated in a slightly respectful tone. "May your Gold flow freely." He offered the teen with a slight bow.

"And may your enemies fall dead at your feet." Harry returned the goblin's bow with one of his own, using the phrase he was told was the proper response to the Goblin's words. Harry led his relatives out of the bank with a grin as he heard all three of the creatures that had helped him state in near unison 'what a strange wizard.' As they exited the bank Harry glanced around and headed towards _New and Lingwood,_ a high end Muggle clothing store for men, promising his Aunt she would get 4 nice-expensive-dresses right after the 3 of them were finished. After 30 min, they left the men's store with 4 bags shrunken down. Harry paused at Olivander's for a wand holster, taking less than 3 minutes, before leading his group to _Fortescule's Ice Cream Parlour_ , leaving both Vernon and Dudley with 20 Galleons while he escorted Petunia to _Twilfittt and Tattings_ , spending 60 Galleons on her new clothes. Once they rejoined the two muggle men, Harry led them to one of the High and Fine Dinning restaurants for lunch, and then on to get traveling snack/entertainment. The last stop they made was at _Stowe & Packers Magical Bags_ for a self shrinking/enlargening trunk to hold all the recent purchases on the plane. The entire shopping adventure lasted almost 2 hours, giving them a little over an hour to wait at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

AN: I have received many reviews about why Harry would spend money on the Dursleys, the answer is that he is not an idiot, he knows that outside of England they would attempt to 'lose' him/abandon him, so he is trying to get them to think more on how they can gain the fortune in his bank instead of leaving him behind with access to all that gold. Remus didn't react to the swollen eye because he thought it came from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not to mention that he is very much still a Dumbledore man.

 **Spells**

 _:Parseltongue:_

Chapter 2

The plane landed in JFK International Airport, a 7 hour 30 minute non-stop flight, having gone through 4 sweetshop bags and 4 hour naps before the pilot announced they were landing in JFK late at night, around 10:30pm in Eastern Pacific time. They group of 4 disembarked and were staying in a huge hotel, a 3 room suite. Once morning arrived Vernon took all of them exploring New York City, and just as early afternoon came around, they heard a large explosion causing the muggles to freeze and Harry to draw his wand for protection. Looking up at Stark Tower, beside them, they noticed a man falling out of the Top Floor, through a broken window, and realized that they were very close to where he would land. Petunia let loose a shrill shriek of horror as Vernon suddenly shoved both his wife and son away from the area, hoping they wouldn't be landed on. Harry widened his stance, aimed his wand at the falling man and cast a spell. **"Aresto Momentum."** The spell stopped the man's decent and to everyone's shock (including Harry's) a suit of armor enveloped the man and powered up.

"Thanks Kiddo." The man announced loudly before flying back up to the same window he was thrown out. Harry relaxed and began to put his wand away when screams broke out, whipping his head around for the reason Harry noticed several people pointing up at the sky. Seeing the massive portal opening up and several human-like figures come through Harry looked around to find his family.

"That can't be good, we need to get out of here." He advised the Dursleys, getting a nod from all three of them. They ran into the crowd, not realizing Harry wasn't following them, and soon were lost in the group of massively panicking people. Harry ran through his spell knowledge, and decided to get as much magical help as he could. **"Expecto Patronum!"** He cast his patronus, a huge stag flying out of his wand. **"Ministry of Magic, American Branch, New York Under Attack from Aliens, Harry Potter requesting backup!"** He informed the patronus, waiting for it to leave before casting again. **"Expecto Patronum! British Ministry of Magic, Underage wizard requesting aid in New York City, America. Alien attacking city. Wizard under attack is Harry Potter."** He told his second patronus. **"Expecto Patronum, Lord Voldemort, Someone is trying to take over the world in New York City, America. Alien Invasion occurring presently."** He cast the third patronus to his parent's murderer, when he heard several pops of apperation, he turned to see who had shown up. **"Sonorus! Look up to the Sky!"** He ordered them, watching as several spell soon were flying up at the invading force. **"If you can't help get out of the way! Quietus."** He ordered the muggles standing around staring at the magic users.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for summoning us." A random wizard called out as he continued to shoot spells at the oncoming enemies.

"Harry, duck!" Arthur Weasly shouted, causing the teen to drop low to the ground, a crimson spell flying inches over his head, Harry spun around and returned fire.

 **"Stupefy!"** He shot at one alien. **"Petrificus totalus!"** He cast at another one as the armored man from earlier landed beside him and Harry cast over his shoulder as more surrounded them. **"Protego Duo!"** He cast as the mask on the armored man opened.

"How did all of these people get here and are they on our side?" He demanded harshly of Harry.

 **"Stupefy** they are here because I **Stupefy** summoned help from my people. **Petrificus totalus!"** Harry answered the man as he continued to fire spells at any attacking them.

 **"Morsmorde!"** A serpent-like voice shouted, pointing a white wand up at the sky, summoning the Death Eaters to battle. "Potter!" It shouted, seeing the teen standing there shooting spells at aliens.

"Save the world first, then we can worry about our next showdown, Voldemort." Harry reprimanded the Dark Lord.

 **"Avada Kedavra!"** The evil wizard shot the dreaded green killing curse at a large dragon-like creature coming out of the portal.

 **"Sonorus! Unforgivable Curses permitted for the duration of this battle!"** A random wizard called out, several spells suddenly were green.

 **"Crucio!"** Voldemort cast gleefully at the next alien he saw.

 **"Confundo!"** Harry cast at another alien, causing it to attack its own people. **"Confringo!"** He shot at another. **"Carpe Retractum!"** He sent another alien into the path of an attack aimed at him. **"Diffindo!"**

"Hey kid, do you know how to end this think?" A man in what appeared to be a warped American flag asked Harry.

"Who are **Stupefy** you?" Harry demanded sharply.

"That is Captain America." Voldemort answered for the soldier, moving closer to Harry.

 **"Confingo!"** Harry cast over Voldemort's shoulder, slightly shocking the Dark Wizard.

"So why are you even here?" **Avada Kedavra!"** He asked the teen. "And why call on me?"

"Family vacation, **Stupefy** and your forces are powerful and willing to use death causing spells on enemies." Harry explained bluntly.

"Stark, see if we can get all the leaders here, and if they can come up with a way to close that portal." Captain America ordered the armored man. "Romanoff, Barton, Thor, Get over here now." He continued, speaking into his comlink.

"I can get the leaders of my people here easily." Harry offered evenly. The man nodded as several humans approached them. **"Sonorus! All magical leaders to HARRY POTTER!"** He shouted, summoning every wizarding world leader at the battle to him. "Sound off!" He ordered, taking the lead, to the 'muggles' shock.

"Voldemort."

"Fudge."

"Samuels, American MOM."

"Harry James Potter, explain why I had to search all over this city for you!" Petunia snapped at her nephew, her voice shrill.

"Not the best time for this Aunt Petunia." Harry told her absently, trying to come up with a plan.

"Kid, they seem to listen to you, so your people are your responsablity." Flag man ordered Harry. "Stark, you got the air, 4 blocks out- take them out or turn them to ash, Thor bottleneck that portal-you've got lightning so use it, Hawkeye, use the highpoint to your advantage, Romanoff, your with me on ground duty, protect the civillians."

"Fudge, take the British magicals to the west side of the battle, Samuels Easter side with your people, Voldemort, can your people handle the North while you and I cover the south with serpents?" Harry instructed, turning to the Dark Lord on the last part.

"We are going to need a lot of snakes." Fudge stated as Voldemort nodded, eyes wide at the Boy-Who-Lived.

 **"Sonorus, everyone cast Serpensortia Tria."** Harry ordered all magicals before doing so himself. _:Harm no humans, protect them from the attacking forces!:_ Both Harry and Voldemort ordered in Parseltongue, causing shivers to run down everyone else's spines at the cruel hissing sounds coming from the two wizards.

"That was kind of creepy." Romanoff announced to them.

"I was unaware that magical beings still remained here on Midguard." Thor added with a small smile before swinging his Hammer and flying off. Everyone else headed off to do as ordered and the battle was going well in their favor when Romanoff noticed Loki.

"I need a lift." She commented to no one in particular, getting a raised eyebrow form Voldemort.

"I got this, **Alarte Ascendare!"** Harry cast on the woman, sending her flying up into the air and as she was coming down she took one of the alien gliders to chase after the black-haired God.

"Stark, Banner is here!" Captain America informed the multi-millionaire. Soon the Hulk began taking on the aliens in the South, with Harry and Voldemort.

 _:Don't attack the huge green man.:_ Harry ordered the snakes as they approached the Hulk. The huge green creature turned towards the teen wizard and nodded as the serpents changed targets. **"Stupefy!"** Harry shot at an alien.

"Romanoff says she can close the portal," Captain America repeated her words in awe. "Do it." He ordered, before snapping at Stark. "Stark, what do you-" He went pale when Stark came into view carrying a missile, and taking it through the portal, the explosion from the missile caused all the aliens to die instantly. It didn't look like Stark was going to be returning, so Captain America ordered Romanoff, "Close the portal."

 **"Carpe Retractum!"** Harry cast, aiming at the barely visible form of the armor-clad man. Tony Stark came flying out of the portal at a shockingly deadly speed. **"Aresto Momentum!"** He cast causing Stark's decent to slow to a stop. Thor flew up to his friend and brought him the rest of the way to the ground, removing the armored mask once they landed.

"He's not breathing!" Captain America gasped out, upset at the loss of the brave man.

"ROAR!" The Hulk said loudly, startling everyone and waking Stark up.

"And that is were we all leave." Fudge announced, signaling the British Forces to return to England.

"We will meet again Potter!" Voldemort vowed signaling for the Death Eaters to leave as well.

"The American Ministry of Magic thanks you for your help, we will be helping with the cleanup." Samuels assured the teen before his workers disappeared to take care of their wounds.

 _:What is going to happen to us now, Speaker?:_ A large cobra asked Harry, the rest of the snakes hissing similar things.

 _:I will send you back to your original places.:_ Harry answered them. **"Vipera Evanesca Maxima."** All but 3 serpents disappeared in a black smoke.

 _:Speaker, wait, my wizard will want me back! I am Nagini.:_ One female hissed, moving close to the wizard. _:My wizard is Tom Riddle:_ She added, shocking Harry slightly.

 **"Expecto Patronum!** ** _:Tom, You forgot Nagini.:_** **"** Harry told his patronus, sending it off to Voldemort. _:What about you two?:_ He asked the remaining two serpents.

 _:I am near the end of my life, I wish to die in peace.:_ The larger one assured him, bowing its head to the wizard.

 **"Confingo!"** Harry cast sadly at the large snake. _:What about you, little one?:_ He asked the remaining snake softly.

 _:I am small because I am newly hatched, I wish to become your familiar, Speaker.:_ The tiny green serpent answered in a quiet hiss. A pop of apparition drew Harry's attention to Voldemort's return for Nagini.

 _:Come Nagini. Thank you for letting me know she was still here, Potter.:_ Voldemort hissed, before disappearing with his familiar this time.

 _:What kind of snake are you?:_ Harry asked the little snake, reaching down to pick it up. _:What gender?:_ He added when it wrapped around his thumb.

 _I am a female Basilisk.:_ She answered him, her eyes closed tightly. _:With a Familiar bond you will become immune to both my eyes and venom, also once a human is bitten by a basilisk they are forever immune to all serpent abilities and venoms.:_ The female informed Harry.

 _:Then you may open your eyes, I have survived the bite of a 1000 year old basilisk when I was 12.:_ Harry informed her, she opened her eyes and looked him straight in the eye.

 _:Name me, Master.:_ She ordered him.

"Zarena." Harry named her in English, as he finished her name she bit him in between his thumb and first finger, creating the familiar bond between them.

 _:You will gain a magical anamagus form along with up to 4 normal anamagus forms, not counting a Parsel Anamagus form. You also just became immortal.:_ Zarena informed her newly bonded wizard.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Stark asked looking worried about the snake bite.

"I am fine, sir, the bite created a magical bond between us, making Zarena my familiar." Harry explained honestly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Loki still needs to be dealt with." Captain America reminded them all.

"Right, well Kid, you're coming with us." Stark ordered the teen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.

AN: The last chapter was still what I consider an introduction or prolog-but not discountable because it brings more characters into the story, this chapter is still Character Introductionish, and PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE THE FIRST 8 CHAPTERS HANDWRITTEN, IT IS JUST A MATTER OF TIME ON THE COMPUTER TYPING THEM UP.

 **Spells**

 _:Parseltongue:_

Chapter 3

The aftermath of the battle was overseen by both SHIELD and the American MOM, during that time Harry was introduced to Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD, who without hearing the teen's name, age, or nationality, proceeded to inform said teen that he would be joining the Avengers. Once Harry heard the order he gave a snort of disbelief. "I am only 14, I can't join your program." He interrupted Fury's speech.

"What do you mean, you're only 14!" Nick demanded causing the British wizard to chuckle.

"Underage, British, wizard." Harry stated slowly, as if to an infant, laughing at the looks of shock on the Avenger's faces.

 _:Master, why do you shake?:_ Zarena asked from her place, wrapped around the teen's wrist.

"SNAKE! Kill it!" Fury shrieked, much to Harry's amusement.

"Don't even try it, she won't harm anyone without orders from me." Harry warned, placing a protective hand over his familiar's head. _:Zarena, keep your head down.:_ He advised her in a hiss.

"You can understand it?" Fury asked sharply, his tone holding a note of awe at the teen's talent.

"Yes, and speak _HER_ language." Harry answered, putting emphasis on the her.

"Good, just keep her away from me." The SHIELD Director ordered the black-haired wizard gruffly.

"No problem." Harry assured, turning his mind and head to other matters. "Mr. Stark, have you managed to locate my Uncle and cousin?"

"No, I am sorry Kid, but the only record I found was on a Mrs. Petunia Dursley, and she has been confirmed dead." Tony answered gently.

"I know, I saw her die." Harry informed the group, his eyes dry. "Don't mistake my asking after them as if I actually like them or they cared even an iota about me, I was abused in their care." He admitted bluntly.

"Then why did you ask about them?" Hawkeye demanded sharply, shock filling his tone.

"They are my Muggle guardians, if they die, I have no choice who gets custody of me." Harry answered honestly.

"Muggles?" Thor asked, confused by the new word.

"Non-magical mortal humans." Harry stated, still in awe that a God was taking interest in him.

"So everyone here is considered Muggles?" Captain America asked, hoping to get the matter clarified.

"The only ones here that wouldn't be considered Muggles would be Thor, Loki, and myself." Harry responded, finishing his explaination when JARVIS spoke up.

"Sir, I have found both a Vernon and Dudley Dursley, they boarded a flight from JFK to Heathrow 3 hours ago." The AI told his creator.

"WHAT!?" Nick snapped sharply.

"There is also a note from them at the office of the Hotel they were staying at addressed to a Mr. Potter." It continued, causing Harry to groan aloud.

"Not again." He muttered, before growling in anger. "I will be back once I get that note." He told the group, turning to leave STARK Tower.

"Not alone, you aren't!" Captain America stated in a no-argueing tone.

"Captain America, I have survived much worse than walking alone, 3 blocks." Harry informed the man in a half-strangled voice.

"My name is Steve Rodgers, and who knows what the crazy fan-like people will do to you if you go alone." The soldier spoke in a softer tone this time.

"Mr. Rodgers, I have had crazy fans wanting to follow me since I was 15 months old, I will be fine." Harry snapped out in his anger.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me this young man is HARRY POTTER!" Fury whined to everyone's shock, the confused expressions drawing more of an explaination from the normally tight-lipped man. "Wizarding World's Savior? The Boy-Who-Lived? Ring any bells?"

"And you wanted to hire me, despite knowing little to nothing about me. Also the newest name is Chosen One." Harry snickered at the man.

"You are going back to England, preferably soon, and I won't accept no as an answer on that matter." He warned the man.

"Kiddo, what's all this about?" Tony asked, wondering why the kid's identity was such a big deal.

"Well, you see, my name is-"Harry began his explanation when a pop of someone apperating had him spinning, crouched with his wand out, poised for an attack.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you. Now!" The wizard who popped in growled out, glaring at teen he hates so badly.

"Professor Snape, I am sorry, Sir, but until I get my stuff, and my guardians approve it, I am going nowhere." Harry answered his Potion's Professor in a distinctly rude tone.

"Potter, are you bleeding?" Snape demanded, worry flickering through his eyes before his normal mask of hate returned.

"I have no doubt I am injured, Sir, I just fought in a battle against Aliens." Harry snarked at the man. Snape's wand was out and casting diagnostic scans over the boy before the sentence was completed.

"Potter, don't lie to me! The majority of your injuries are over a 12 hour period old. A broken leg, 3 shattered ribs, cuts and severe scarring up and down your back and chest, a concussion, and a black eye; those are from before 12 hours ago. Since then you have gotten shards of glass into your scalp, and a few small cuts, plus a snake bite." Snape informed the teen, his complexion going even paler than normal. "Explain. This. Now!" Came the dark man's order.

"My male guardian, Uncle Vernon Dursley, is highly abusive towards anyone he considers _freaks._ He thinks that he can 'beat the freakishness out' of me. My scars are from school and the 10 years I spent in their care, being the equvilent of a house-elf, cooking 2-5 meals for groups of 5-10 people-but rarely getting to eat any of it, cleaning everything spotless-including the floors-with-a-toothbrush method, making me malnourished and short-obvious signs of abuse." Harry informed his least favorite professor in a dead tone. "If I failed to complete anything on a list of chores that would make Polyjuice Potion Ingredients and instructions look like a sentence, I would be starved, beaten, and locked either in Dudley's second bedroom or my cupboard under the stairs. I lived in the small cupboard under the stairs until my 4 ot 5 Hogwarts letter during the summer before my first year at school." His eyes and tone dead and no sign of any emotions was visable.

"So your saying that during the course of our entire battle you only got a few cuts?" Tony stated, shock causing him to blurt his thinking out.

"4 hours shooting spells is the least of my concerns, I have faced far worse." Harry assured the muggle blandly.

"Lily would kill anyone who dared to harm you so badly." Severus whispered, not realizing that the teen could hear him speaking.

"How did you know my mum, Professor?" He asked the stoic man.

"I grew up down the street from the Evans, I knew your aunt Petunia as Tunie." Snape admitted, eyes dropping in shame.

"She died earlier, I saw it happen." Harry informed the man, his face blank.

 _:He smells good, Master.:_ Zarena hissed, raising her head as she spoke while keeping her second lids closed as to not kill anyone.

"Zarena likes your scent, Professor." Harry told his Potions Professor, attempting to keep the smirk off his face.

"Probably the potions I work with daily. What breed is she?" He asked Potter, his tone admiring the serpent.

"Basilisk, she is my new bonded familiar." Harry answered bluntly to the suddenly scared wizard, his words not really helping belay the man's fears.

 _:Why does he scent of fear now, I will do him no harm unless he attacks you or me.:_ She hissed sadly, turning towards her bonded for an answer.

 _:He worries because you are a very deadly serpent, it would be easy for you to kill anyone who upsets you.:_ Harry hissed as an explanation to his new friend.

"What are you two talking about?" Severus asked, wonder and curiosity obvious to everyone.

"I was just reassuring her that she is safe." Harry lied to them, getting a hiss of anger from Zarena.

"Don't lie to me, Potter." Snape ordered leveling a light glare at the teen, amusement filling his eyes at his tattle-tale familiar.

"She asked why you suddenly smelled of fear, and I explained one possible reason." Harry bit out quietly, more upset at the words than having to truly answer his least favorite professor.

"Oh, I see."

"Sir I took the liberty to have Mr. Potter's things delivered by the manager, along with the note. She is currently in the elevator on her way up." JARVIS interrupted the two wizard's conversation, and shocking Severus with his voice echoing from no human.

 **"Humano Revelo!"** The elder wizard cast the spell, trying to locate the source of the voice. All the humans began to glow due to the spell. "Show yourself!" He demanded sharply, pulling Harry closer to him in a protective reaction. He leveled a dark glare at Stark when the muggle began to laugh.

"JARVIS is an AI created by myself, a supercomputer that runs any Stark building or house. An electronic butler, if you will." Tony explained to the wizards, rolling his eyes at the elder wizard's glaring at everyone laughing at him. "Thank you, JARVIS."

"Of course, Sir, I am happy to help." The AI answered as the doors of the elevator opened, allowing a woman holding a small bag and an envelope to enter the room.

"Which of you is Mr. Potter?" She asked, her expression hard, only to become full of shock when Harry stepped forward. "I have your bag and a note from who you were staying with." She informed the teen, offering both to him as he moved to stand before her.

"Thank you, Ma'am, sorry for all the trouble I've caused for you." Harry spoke to the woman in a quiet but still polite voice.

"I also notified both the police and Social Services of your curcomstances, so you should expect a response from them eventually." The manager informed the teen sadly, her smile lacking any happiness. "And you should know that nothing you did caused your abandonment, it isn't your fault." She assured the wizard gently before turning and returning to work.

"Would you care to explain what is going on here, Mr. Potter?" Severus Snape requested shortly.

"I believe all of us are in the dark here, in some manner." Nick Fury pointed out to the older wizard.

"Well when my relatives picked me up from the Train Station..." Harry began his unexaggerated telling of the last day and a half, he told the group everything, not once embellishing or hiding the truth. Once he stopped speaking, having finished his explanation, the entire group looked like they wished to hunt down Vernon and Dudley for their treatment of the teen.

"Does Headmaster Dumbledore know how bad your life is with them?" The Potion's Master questioned in a deceptively calm voice.

"I have told him several times and things that should have at least resulted with him checking in on me personally, but I have never seen him at the Dursley Home." Harry answered to Snape's dismay and disgust.

"How long have you been treated in that manner?" Nick Fury demanded, absolutely appalled and infuriated with the information presented by the 14 year old.

"That was them going easy on me due to the unfamiliar people and laws. It usually is much worse then that." Harry admitted to the anger and shock of everyone, some of the reactions due to the blatant honesty from the teen.

"What do you mean by _worse_?" Natasha Romanoff whispered, unintentionally speaking her question aloud.

"I was only fed a slice of bread once a week, along with only 1 glass of water a day; I have been cooking breakfast and dinner everyday since I was 4, the only exception is during Hogwarts school year; I was cleaning the house top to bottom to OCD perfection since I was 3; I started the outdoors work when I was 5, from gardening to painting, cutting the grass to weedwacking/trimming bushes; and any attempt to go against their wishes, or that wasn't considered 'normal' got me beaten, kicked, hit, punched, chased around, and locked up in either my cupboard or Dudley's second bedroom." Harry informed them bluntly.

"How could a family treat one of their blood like that?" Thor asked in absolute horror.

"Because to them I am not family, I am their _unwanted freakish_ burden; one forced upon them by my Headmaster." Came the grim answer, the response spoken in a dead-like tone.

"You're not a freak, Kid." Tony stated in a quiet, gentle, yet no-nonsense tone. "You are a brave, talented person, one who saved hundreds of people-including me- today alone." He added, slowly moving towards Harry. "You are a hero." His softly spoken words rang with honesty as he wrapped the teen up in his arms, the hug was meant as a comforting motion. "No one deserves to be treated like you have been." He assured Harry in the same tone.

At those words, Harry lost his battle against his tears. "Thank you." He whispered with a heart-wrenching sob. As he broke down in tears, Snape remembered that even though Harry looked like his father, the teen was his own person.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore still is waiting on our arrival." The Professor reminded the now silently sobbing student. Harry lifted his head from Tony Stark's shoulder, having unintentionally buried his face in the multi-millionaire's shirt, with a sigh and walked towards his professor, dragging his jacket sleeves across his face as he moved away from the Muggle-based group.

"I will try to write you once I find out where I will be placed." Harry offered the group as he reached Professor Snape's side.

"You do that, Kiddo." Tony answered with a light smile.

"How are we returning to Hogwarts, Sir?" The teen asked, his entire being letting off waves of dejection.

"Fawkes." Came the predictable answer from the adult wizard. **"Expecto Patronum! Headmaster Dumbledore, I have the boy, we are ready."** Severus cast his patronus, a doe, to send the message. Less than 5 minutes passed before the Pheonix flamed into the room, both wizards reached out and took ahold of the tail feathers. The Magical Creature then flamed them away with a happy trill, transporting the three of them into the Headmaster's Office.


End file.
